requiem_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Inuzuka
The Inuzuka Clan is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Overview The members are given their own canine partner when they reach a certain age. Thereafter, the shinobi and their dogs are practically inseparable. The shinobi and canine allies fight using Cooperation Ninjutsu, such as the Fang Passing Fang or Fang Rotating Fang techniques amongst others, that take advantage of their teamwork and their sharp claws and teeth. The clan members are also able to communicate with canines even if unlike Kuromaru, the dogs cannot talk. The members of this clan, much like their canine partners, have greatly enhanced senses, especially their sense of smell. By concentrating chakra to their noses, this sense is amplified to an even greater extent allowing the user to be able to detect, track and monitor targets from a fairly long distance away. The clan's fighting style primarily revolves around their enhanced speed, strength, and agility granted by the Four Legs Technique and other canine-based attacks, in conjunction with the tactical advantages granted by their heightened senses. Perks Inuzuka Specialist * This character is a trained member of the Inuzuka Clan. They have a natural understanding of canines, boast strong physique, and excel at their clan's techniques. ** Note: This character has gained access to the Inuzuka Clan tree. Inuzuka: Bond * This character has used their natural understanding of canines and learned to raise a dog. Any canine raised by this user will produce a loyal companion. ** Note: If this character's dog dies, it will take five OOC days to bond a new one. Admin Help to receive Dog. Inuzuka: Experienced Hunter * Members of the Inuzuka can share in the superior senses of their partners. Their sight, hearing, and smell grants them better awareness of their surroundings, allowing them to pick up on details most would miss. The sense of smell can be increased even further by using chakra, making them powerful trackers with whom few can compare. Getting the jump on an Inuzuka is difficult; escaping from one is even more tedious. ** Note: Passively grants senses equivalent to 'Sharpened Sense: Sight/Hearing/Smell 1'. For D chakra cost per turn, the user's smell can be increased to 'Sharpened Sense: Smell II'. Inuzuka: Pack Fighting * Inuzuka are well known for their style of combat that relies on cooperation with their ninken partner. Through flawless synergy, the Inuzuka pair can easily overwhelm most opponents with their multiple consecutive attacks. When man and beast alike are attacking the same target, the advantage they have is made clear. ** Note: When Inuzuka and their ninken are attacking the same target; the target's agility is lowered by 1 step for the sake of avoiding the Inuzuka's attacks. Inuzuka: Claws and Teeth * This character has developed a particularly strong and beast-like set of claws and teeth. These natural armaments rend flesh and make this character much more dangerous. ** Note: Attacks from claws consider the enemy's endurance to be 1 step lower. This can only be applied to Inuzuka clan jutsu. Inuzuka: Bestial Instinct * This individual's mastery of Jujin Taijutsu is second to none. They embody the mimicry of their canine companion's even out of combat. This changes their walk, their breathing, and more. These micro-changes are subtle out of combat but greatly empower their physical ability. When using Four Legs Technique, their movements are even swifter; more nimble. ** Note: While using Shikyaku the user gains +1 tile movement and +1 step to agility and only stacks with bonuses of the Four Legs Technique Inuzuka: Dog Breeder * Some Inuzuka take their advantage in numbers to a next level by raising more than one loyal friend. This Inuzuka can bond with up to three ninken, granting them, even more, power when it comes to using the clan's techniques. This pack of dogs are an overwhelming force in close quarters, chaining their combinations in perfect sync with each other. ** Note: Grants the user access to a second ninken. At B rank, they may even have access to a third! Inuzuka: Leader of the Pack * This character has used their enhanced understanding of canines and learned to raise a dog of a superior breed. This dog is the top of the line breed and is capable of breaking the limits of its canine brethren. ** Note: This dogs stats will be significantly higher than a normal dog. If this character's dog dies, it will take Seven OOC days to bond a new one. This character is limited to one leader of the pack regardless of 'dog breeder'. This promotes one of their ninken, it does not create a new one.